Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $71.8\%$
Explanation: $71.8$ percent = $71.8$ per cent = $71.8$ per hundred $71.8\% = \dfrac{71.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{71.8\%} = 0.718$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.